Blood or Conscience
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Jeff can't stand watching Lita be hurt by Matt after she made her mistake. Yeah they've broken up but he's taking it too far, was all that ran through his head, I miss her, I miss my best friend, I miss Lita. So what does a guy do? JeffXLita One-shot


**A/N:-** Okay I decided I'd stop being bored and write something. So ... I write a One Shot instead of an update? Yeah, sorry. On the upside I've still not wrote this pairing and I like it so new material, not too mention, I've had a strong hate for Matt Hardy over the past few weeks. So I prefer it when people don't kill me, I'll leave that too the few people who know who they are and do anyway. Ugh okay so this is gonna be A Jeff/Lita and I'm gonna dedicate it to my awesome Jeff/Lita shipper friend Danielle known round here as Tomwillisrulz. So people enjoy...

* * *

**Summary:-** Jeff can't stand watching Lita be hurt by Matt after she made her mistake. Yeah they've broken up but he's taking it too far, was all that ran through his head, I miss her, I miss my best friend, I miss Lita. So what does a guy do? JeffXLita One-shot

* * *

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own anyone related to the wwe and I don't own Lita. I own nothing thats why there is a little address bar with Fanfiction in it!**

* * *

Blood or Conscience  
**

Jeff's pov:-  
I sat in the locker room, staring blankly at the monitor as he watched his ex friend Lita dominate Victoria in their match. I smiled as she pulled off a hurricarana. I started to think about the old days, where I was allowed her as a friend, well I am allowed her as a friend I just don't want to. That's right. I reassured myself.

* * *

Flashback

Jeff was training Lita in the gym, just after she had first pulled off a hurricarana, Lita pulled up a dazed Jeff to his feet "wow, ouch girl that hurt" she smiled "that's meant to be a good thing" Lita said proudly "for you maybe …" he said pulling her into a one armed hug. "Well done, your really improving" he congratulated. "you think?" Lita said triumphant smile showing on her face, "defiantly" Jeff replied. She laughed at his goofy grin "wanna go for coffee?" Jeff asked, Lita screwing her face up "ugh you know I don't drink the stuff, but I'm up for tea" He laughed at the face Lita pulled at the mention of Coffee. "Alright!" Jeff said and without realising it grabbed her hand and hauled her towards the nearest diner.

End of Flashback

* * *

I smiled remembering the amount of times I had mentally hit myself once I realised what I had done. The truth was, I really did like her and I didn't mean as a friend, I discovered that a long time ago. If only she did too. A loud Lita chant awoke me from my thoughts as I saw Lita reverse Victoria's hold. "Go on Li, you can do it" I whispered under my voice. The next thing I knew Lita was about to do the moonsault onto Victoria but before she could Matt came running down to the ring and had slammed her head off the canvas leaving her clutching her head after the impact, "Matt what are you doing to her?, what are you thinking ?" I said to myself quietly. Damn I thought I can't leave her like that, I have to help her. I need to help her. I ran out the door and raced through the halls. As I ran down the ramp Matt looked up quizzically at me. Lita looked at me pleading to help her. I punched Matt sending him down and Victoria backed herself into the corner. I picked Amy up with one hand taking a mic from Lilian in the other keeping my eyes on Victoria. "What the hell is going on inside your head man ?" I said directed to Matt and the crowd cheered. "Lita's been our friend, our manager, dude she's saved our ass' plenty of times, she made a mistake, and so are you now." I dropped the mic leaving it to echo as my music played. I threw up the hardy guns and Victoria stared Lita down. Lita clutching her head left the ring quickly followed by me. We headed up the ramp and looked back to see Matt glaring at us, mainly me. "I wonder what's going to happen now" I said as we got backstage. She smiled, "thanks for saving my ass" I laughed "I'm sure you didn't need me, but your welcome anyway" She looked at the ground as if she was embarrassed "how can you still talk to me, still look me in the face, after all I put you through" I barely heard her muffled voice as she whispered it. "hey hey hey," I said lifting her chin up. "We all make mistakes sometimes, some are bigger than others, some are smaller than others, but it's our mistakes that remind us we're human" she giggled into my shirt. "Well I'm defiantly human then, what about Jeffrey" I chuckled "hell I'm human, I mean I don't think I could possibly make anymore mistakes if I tried" she giggled "that's true" I playfully punched her in the arm. "Hey, I was only stating the obvious" she said. I tackled her to the couch, and started tickling her knowing that was one of her weak spots. She started laughing hard and begging me to stop. "Only if you admit defeat" she laughed "never" I smirked, well then and I tickled her hard "gah, Hardy stoooop, I admit defeat already just stoooop" I let go and smiled "wasn't too hard was it?" I asked feeling her ragged breaths on my skin. "I don't know maybe it was" she said trailing off, we grew closer until are lips met into a short passionate kiss. "It's good to have you back Jeff, very good to have you back."

* * *

AN:- wow, this is much shorter than I wanted it but It all was wrong so I started again and voila! I don't like this version half as much in someways but In others I like it better. But anyway there you have it. Hope you enjoyed please review

**Rach xxx**


End file.
